Feats
Feats Feats are basic actions that you can perform so long as you have learned these feats. Each class gets special feats, but each class can use each special feat. Regular Feats Acrobatic You are skilled in jumping, balancing and flying vehicles. You gain a +2 to Balance, Jump, Pilot and sometimes Tumble. After 10, the bonus increases to +4 Alertness You are now alert. You gain a +2 to Concentrate, Investigate, Listen, Sense Motive and Spot checks. After 10 ranks, the bonus increases to +4 Animal Affinity You are more familiar with animals. You gain a +2 to Handle Animal and Ride checks. After 10 ranks, the bonus increases to +4 Athletic You gain an athletic ability. You gain a +2 to Climb and Swim checks. After 10 ranks, the bonus increases to +4 Catch Off-Guard Your foes become weary of your improvised weaponry. Normally, you would get a -4 to any attack rolls made with improvised weapons. Now you suffer no penalties. Cleave Prerequisites: 13 Str, Power Attack After one successful attack, you may attack another foe on an adjacent tile, but suffer a -2 penalty to your AC next turn. Combat Expertise Prerequisites: 13 Int Melee and Ranged weapons suffer a -1 penalty, but you gain a permanent +1 to your AC. After 10 ranks, the -1 penalty goes away. Combat Reflexes Prerequisites: 13 Dex After one attack with your Melee or Ranged weapon, you may attempt to make a second attack. Your attempt will fail unless you roll high. Crafting Basics You begin to understand how to craft items and tools, gaining a permanent +2 to all Craft and Crafting Profession checks. After 10 ranks, the bonus increases to +4 Critical Focus Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus of +9 You can now hit weak spots. Permanent +4 to critical or special high-roll attacks. Dazzling Display Prerequisites: Weapon Focus, proficiency with current weapon. You can now perform an Intimidate check before attacking while wielding your favorite weapon. Deadly Aim Prerequisites: 13 Dex You can now take careful shots to deal critical damage. You suffer a -1 to your AC when taking aim, and may make one to three shots per round, but each shot does a bonus +2. Defensive Stance Prerequisites: 13 Con You can enter a defensive stance, increasing your AC by +4, but making it impossible to attack that round. Deft Hands You can disarm anything. You gain a +2 to Disarm and Sleight of Hand checks. After 10 ranks, the bonus raises to +4. Die Hard Prerequisites: Endure You become harder to kill, making it so you don't fall unconscious until the verge of death. Drive-By Attack Prerequisites: Mounted Combat You can now shoot from moving vehicles with a -4 penalty. After 10 ranks, the penalty disappears. Dodge Prerequisites: 13 Dex You gain a permanent +1 to your AC. After 10 ranks, the bonus increases to +3. Endure You gain a +4 bonus to any check made in the nature of survival. Exotic Weapon Proficiency You may choose a specific exotic weapon to be proficient in, getting rid of the -4 attack penalty to using it. Magical Aptitude Prerequisites: 10 Int You gain a +2 to any checks made in the nature of magic. After 10 ranks, the bonus raises to +4 Mounted Combat You can attack on a mount with a -2 penalty. After 10 ranks, the penalty disappears. Persuasive Prerequisites: 13 Cha You are now persuasive, allowing you a +2 bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy and Gather Info. After 10 ranks, the bonus raises to +4 Power Attack Prerequisites: 13 Str You put all your might into an attack, allowing a +5 to any attack you make with a melee or throwing weapon, but making your AC drop by -4 the next turn. Roundhouse Kick Prerequisites: 13 Dex You jump and kick, dealing a blinding blow to the enemy's center body mass. You can also use this feat to attack physical objects. Magic Feats (Note: All Magic feats require the Magical Aptitude feat) Basic Enchant Allows you to enchant weapons without the use of an enchanting station, but suffering a -4 to your enchant roll. Blast Prerequisites: Channel Power You focus all your might into a spell, doubling it's effectiveness, but you can potentially halve you health with a low roll. Cast Ritual Prerequisites: Channel Power The nature of ritualistic magic isn't known, therefore making benefits and drawbacks a secret to unlock. Channel Power Prerequisites: 13 Int You channel your magical power, spending one point of health, but allowing you to cast another spell immediately. Craft Magic Adds a +4 to any crafting check in the nature of magic. Defy Prerequisites: Endure You gain the ability to resist magical influence, and can also resist a spell that would have normally killed you, instead be knocked unconscious. Elemental Channel Prerequisites: Channel Power You channel your elemental focus, allowing you a +2 to any roll pertaining to elemantal nature. Exhaust Prerequisites: Blast You can cause a nearby opponent to become exhausted and unable to cast magic for the next round. You can also target yourself. Magical Translation Prerequisites: 13 Int, Cast Ritual You can decipher ancient, unknown languages. The purpose of which isn't known, and must be discovered. Sacrifical Ritual Prerequisites: Cast Ritual, Magical Translation The nature of ritualistic magic isn't known, therefore making benefits and drawbacks a secret to unlock. Driving/Flying Feats Basic Aeroplane Tricks You gain a +2 to any skill check in piloting nature. After 10 ranks, the bonus raises to +4. Basic Automobile Tricks You gain a +2 to any skill check in driving nature. After 10 ranks, the bonus raises to +4. Basic Mount Tricks You gain a +2 to any skill check in riding nature. After 10 ranks, the bonus raises to +4. Extreme Speed Prerequisites: Basic Mount Tricks You now know how to push your mount to full potential and gain a bonus speed depending on the mount. License to Fly Prerequisites: 13 Dex, Basic Aeroplane Tricks You feel comfortable piloting any vehicle you can get your hands on, negating any penalties you would normally suffer when piloting a vehicle. Power Steer Prerequisites: 13 Dex, Basic Automobile Tricks You can drift your vehicle into an opponent and deal two times the damage normally, but you suffer a +5 to whatever damage it would normally do to your vehicle. Quick Stop Prerequisites: Basic Automobile Tricks You immediately stop your vehicle, or at least stop as fast as the vehicle allows. Sharp Turn Prerequisites: 13 Dex You make a sharp turn, suffering no speed penalties or drawbacks to making a sharp turn. Throttle Prerequisites: Power Steer You shift into maximum overdrive, making it so anything that you run over (So long as their size is under gigantic) is immediately knocked unconscious. The penalty, however, is that you cannot stop until you leave combat. Vehicle Repair Prerequisites: 13 Int You can now repair vehicles without tools or kits, using a 1d20 to repair a vehicle. The nature of the vehicle and the extent of it's damage may require materials. Vehicular Combat Prerequisites: Basic Driving Tricks Your Automobile is treated as a melee weapon now. All things that affect your weapon now affect your vehicle.